


Trabajo honesto, justa recompensa

by hackercatkitty



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackercatkitty/pseuds/hackercatkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía apenas seis años cuando comenzó a descubrir la crueldad del ser humano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trabajo honesto, justa recompensa

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por una propuesta en el kinkmeme de Les Mis. 
> 
> No soy una experta en el siglo XVIII y XIX así que probablemente los errores históricos abunden.

Tenía apenas seis años cuando comenzó a descubrir la crueldad del ser humano. No era más que un niño, lleno de la vitalidad y la alegría propios de esa edad, siempre pegado a las faldas de su madre, explorando con curiosidad creciente las maravillas del mundo que le rodeaba. Su madre le había llevado al mercado por primera vez y el pequeño Javert lo observaba todo con ojos como platos, correteando de un lado para otro entre los puestos llenos de tantas cosas que nunca antes había visto. El gentío a su alrededor murmuraba a su paso, pero el infante no reparaba en sus palabras: ¿cómo interesarse por palabras cuando había tantas novedades revelándose ante sus ojos? Había en aquellos puestos más comida de la que jamás había visto junta en su corta existencia, utensilios de los que su tierna mente no podía siquiera comenzar a sospechar la utilidad, un sinfín de sorpresas a cada cual más increíble. Su madre lo observaba con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, regocijándose en la alegría que los descubrimientos aportaban al pequeño.

-¡Mira, mamá, manzanas!

-¡Qué pájaros tan raros!

-¡Mamá, mamá, se mueve!

Las exclamaciones se sucedían, muestras del asombro que aquel nuevo universo que era el mercado para la infantil imaginación. La excitación, sin embargo, no tardó demasiado en dar paso al hambre y los pequeños ojos no tardaron en comenzar a observarlo todo con ese apetito voraz propio de la infancia. Un puesto en especial llamó su atención: se trataba de una pequeña panadería en la que tenían expuestos hermosos panes recién hechos, cuyo olor inundaba el aire como un canto de sirena. Javert se detuvo frente a la mercancía, observándola con sus ojillos hambrientos.

-Tengo hambre, mamá. ¿Podemos comer pan?

La mujer se aproximó para comprar uno de aquellos panecillos que tan buen aspecto tenían, pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca, el dueño del puesto se giró bruscamente hacia el niño diciendo:

-Largo de aquí. No toques mis panes con tus sucias manos, escoria.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para sorprender al niño, que nunca había escuchado semejante expresión dirigida hacia su persona.

-Pero tengo hambre, Monsieur. ¿Por qué no puedo comer pan?

-Que te largues te he dicho, o llamaré a la guardia para que os saquen de aquí a ti y a la ramera de tu madre.

-Ya nos vamos, Monsieur. No queremos problemas.

La gente comenzaba a arremolinarse cerca del puesto, atraída por las duras palabras del vendedor. El pequeño Javert, incapaz de comprender aquel comportamiento, rompió a llorar desconsoladamente mientras su madre, impotente, le tomaba de la mano y comenzaba a arrastrarle lejos del puesto.

 

 

Tenía diez años cuando comprendió lo que ser hijo de una ex presidiaria significaba. El trabajo escaseaba en la región y su madre apenas conseguía reunir dinero suficiente como para alimentarlos a ambos: había días en los que no podían permitirse más que una comida, y días en los que la mujer decía no tener apetito y pasaba sin comer para permitirle a su hijo una mayor cantidad de comida. La vida no era sencilla para aquellas dos pobres almas, y pronto llegó el día en que su madre cayó enferma y no pudo ir a trabajar; fue entonces el momento de que el joven Javert tratase de encontrar algún trabajo con el que sobrevivir mientras la tiradora de cartas se recuperaba. El panadero era un hombre amable que solía darles el pan aunque no tuviesen con qué pagarle, así que se dirigió a su casa a suplicarle que le aceptase como aprendiz a cambio de algo de dinero con el que costear un médico para sanar a su madre.

-Me temo que no tengo puestos libres ahora mismo –dijo el hombre.- No para ti.

Tampoco los pescadores tenían sitio en su barco para él, ni las costureras en su taller. El carretero era un hombre fornido acababa de llegar al pueblo, y ante la petición del pequeño Javert sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Por supuesto que necesito un aprendiz –respondió, con su voz retumbante.- ¿Quiénes son tus padres? Que vengan para que podamos cerrar el acuerdo.

-Mi madre está enferma, Monsieur –dijo el chico.- Es la tiradora de cartas…

Ante aquellas palabras, el semblante del carretero cambió por completo, y donde antes habían relucido el interés y la amabilidad, solo quedaban ahora el desprecio y la ira.

-Ah, ¡con que esas tenemos! ¡Creíste que podías engañarme! No te quiero en mi taller, la escoria como tú solo sabe robar. ¡Fuera de mi vista! 

 

 

Tenía quince años cuando un ladrón intentó asaltarle. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y Javert regresaba a casa después de un largo día mendigando para sobrevivir. El hombre salió de un callejón junto al que estaba cruzando y le propinó un fuerte golpe en el costado con una gruesa porra de espino que le hizo soltar un alarido de dolor. La guardia estaba haciendo la ronda nocturna, pasando en ese momento a pocas calles de distancia de donde se encontraba y acudieron rápidamente atraídos por el revuelo. Mientras uno de ellos se encargaba de detener al asaltante, otro de los hombres ayudó a Javert a ponerse en pie.

-La Ley se encargará de darle su merecido –le dijo al muchacho.- Aquellos que escogen el camino del crimen reciben su castigo, muchacho. 

El joven Javert observó al hombre vestido con el uniforme de la policía y luego a si mismo, envuelto en los pobres andrajos llenos de remiendos que había conseguido reunir para protegerse del frío del invierno.

-Mendigar no es la solución –continuó el hombre.- El trabajo honesto es la única forma de vivir en esta sociedad. Yo fui como tú una vez, chico. La Justicia recompensa a aquellos que la ayudan.

 

Tenía dieciséis años cuando entró como guardia en Toulon. Su entrada fue acogida con gran entusiasmo tras haber sido el responsable de denunciar y contribuir a la detención de una tiradora de cartas por haberse saltado la condicional.


End file.
